Hestia's Flame
by Arksin
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by all of the residences at Camp Half-Blood. He's been disowned by his father and left to die. That is until Hesita saves him, but everything's different. He knows this, there's something in Hestia's past that come back to hunt her, and now him. Can Percy handle this enemy? OR will he be put out?
1. My Brother Ruins My Life

**Chapter One: My Brother Ruins my Life**

 **Hello my fans, and welcome to a new story! This brilliant idea was crafted by a new friend of mine, and I felt that their story is just too good to be ignored. So onward to the story!**

 **This story is just after the Kronos' defeat. Also this is an updated version.**

 **Percy's POV**

You know, my life was going really well, the war has ended, I got my love to love me back, and everyone was happy, until today that is; the day my life finally collapsed in on itself and it was slowly ending as I laid on the ground, faced down and suffering from unimaginable pain. No, it wasn't a monster that got me, but the very people I thought were my friends . . . my family. They sun was setting as I lay here, waiting for death to take me, memories of my past appeared at first they were just pictures until they started reaching closer to the present. They started to become videos, showing me what I saw, how I felt, and what I thought. I relived through all my hardships, all of my joys in the world, and even ones I wished I would forget; much like these past few days. These days are one some I wouldn't mind losing, but it seems that the fates wanted me to remember it.

 **Flashback!**

I smiled at the sky as a gentle win blew over me. Peace has seemingly come to the gods and demigods. Currently I sat on Camp Half-Blood's hill under Thalia's Tree, Peleus' head lying in my lap as I pet him. Though the peace didn't last long, as I saw a male demigod running form the forest, behind him was five hell hounds. Quickly I stood and took out my trusty sword, Riptide, and prepared to help the boy. Peleus stood ready to guard the tree, letting me handle getting the boy, but I knew he was ready to help me if I needed it. I slowly started walking towards them; they looked ready to charge at me, but stopped as they recognized me. They became more cautious and started growling at me as I neared them. In return I glared at them as I got my shield out from its watch form. During the shield formation was when the dogs attacked, but they foolishly misread what I was doing. I was prepared for them; I wanted them to do this. It was all part of my plan. When the first one arrived in front of me, I quickly slashed its head off making it turn to dust. The second and third one tried double teaming me but I stabbed the second one in the mouth as it tried to bite me, and I smashed the third's face in with my shield. The third hell hound tried attacking me, but it was still daze and ended up running into my sword. I chuckled as it did that, but it died quickly as my gazed landed on the last two hounds, they seemed smarted than the previous three. They started to growl at me and showed their fangs in attempts to intimidate me, but I've faced the lord of time before, compared to that, they are nothing. One charged at me while I charged as well. It try to take me down by jumping on me, but I quickly slid under it, giving me the perfect chance to slice its stomach open, quickly killing it. I got up to find the last one turning to dust as the boy who I went to save stood behind it with a bronze knife. I smiled at the boy in thanks, as he gave me a weak one back.

"Thanks for the assist . . ." I stared but I didn't know his name, he seemed to understand and quickly filled in what was missing.

"Harry, Harry Sailor is my name." The boy said as I nodded waved him for him to follow me.

"So do you know of the Mythological world?" I asked as he nodded, surprising me.

"Yeah, my father told me all about it. He's Poseidon, God of the Seas." Harry said proudly, I suddenly felt hurt at the fact my father had another child and he helped him when I got noting; but I ignored it and smiled at the boy.

"Well, that makes us brothers, Harry!" I said as I threw my arm over his shoulder as I lead him to the Big House, where I could see Chiron sitting in his wheel chair reading a book quietly. I had Harry stop as I approached my favorite teacher.

"Chiron, we've got a new camper. Perhaps you want to show him the ropes." I asked of Chiron as he looked up and saw Harry.

"Ah, so we do, come, child. Let's get you situated. Your parent should claim you soon." He said as I quickly butted in.

"He already knows his father; it's the same as mine." I said as Chiron looked at me a bit surprise.

"Well the, while you may know, we still have to wait for him to claim you. Can't be too careful." He said as he led Harry inside the Big House.

"Ah, Percy, don't you have something to do right now?" Chiron asked with a knowing sparkle in his eye. My eyes widen as I remembered what it was I was supposed to do.

"Ah, thanks Chiron! See you around bro!" I said as I left the two and quickly ran to my cabin, upon entering, I quickly searched through my things, I recently got something that my Wise Girl will love, I just know it! I soon found what I was looking for; it was a rare 3D puzzle of the Athens Parthenon, along with a book about it. What are they for? Well her birthday is coming up, and I know how much she likes it. Smiling at the thought of how much she would enjoy it, I then ran to the beach where I asked her to be for a surprise. There I found her, in all of her beauty, Annabeth. She was currently reading something, which I didn't pay much attention to. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what's this surprise?" She asked as I scratched the back of my head. Even though I knew she'll love it, I still felt nervous about giving it to her, perhaps I was wrong and she'll hate it, or she already has it, or-

"Will you just show it to me already? I'm sure it's good." She said with a reassuring smile. In relief I hand her the presents, and her eyes widen at the sight.

"Where did you find these? I couldn't ever find them!" She asked as I shrugged as I smiled at her. "Oh well, you know, I had some help for a few friends, they really were the ones to get it, I just paid for it." I said with a slight blush as she smiled and kissed me. I smiled big as the kiss felt as if it sent me to cloud nine, but who would have known that, today would be my last day of happiness for the foreseeable future?

 **Day Two**

Today I couldn't hang with my brother, as I had a sword training class to teach. Though people from the Ares Cabin seemed to be glaring at me, and doing everything they could to make teaching difficult; by either ignoring what I told them to practice or do the exact opposite. When class ended I searched out Clarisse to find out what's wrong with her siblings, but instead of being somewhat friendly she glared at me.

"Why did you attack my brothers?!" She asked angrily while her glare hardened

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I did no such thing!" I defended myself as she huffed.

"Well, who else owns Riptide other than you and is able to fight as good as you?" She asked me.

"I swear that I didn't do it, please, you know me I wouldn't do that!" I tried to explain to her that "Shut up Prissy, apparently I don't!" She said as she punched my face, leaving me dazed as she stormed off. Thanks to my curse of Achilles, the punch didn't really have any lasting effect on me.

 **Day Three**

The next day, everything was going smoothly and began to think yesterday was a fluke until the day was nearing lunch. I wanted take some of my mom's famous blue chocolate chip cookies, since my dad was also a fan of them, but when I arrive at the spot in my cabin where I hid them, I found that they were gone. It really confused me where they could have gone, since only I knew where they were, but got over it pretty quickly since my mom loves to bake; I was sure that I would get more when I visited her. When I left my cabin to go to the Mess Hall, I saw the Strolls walking by with blacken faces, as if one of their pranks went wrong. Worriedly I ran up to them.

"Hey guys what happened? It looks like one of your pranks backfired." I said as they glared at me

"Yeah, our latest prank did backfire. But you should know all about it since you're the one who sabotaged it." Travis said as I looked at him in confusion.

"No . . . I didn't even know you two had a prank planned out. How did you know it was me that did it?" I asked as they held up my missing bag of blue cookies.

"Do these look familiar?" Conner asked as I looked at them with a frown.

"Those are my cookies, the ones that were stolen." I told them as they rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right, nobody has found them, not even us! I thought we were friends, well apparently not." Travis finished as his twin nodded and they stormed away.

 **Day Four**

The fourth day I decided to stay to see Chiron about the issue of someone blaming me for their crimes. When I arrived I saw Chiron reading the same book that I've saw him reading days ago.

"Chiron . . . I thought that you would be done with that." I said as Chiron looked up at me and smiled while shutting his book.

"Ah, one would think so, but you seem to forget that I have to train other demigods. I don't get much time to read. Now what is it that I can do for you? Perhaps you need help with the wrong doings you are being blamed for?" He asked standing up from his magical wheel chair as I stared a little surprised that he knew that, not that I thought it wouldn't hear about it, just that I never thought he would guess why I was here.

"Seems to me that I hit the nail on the head; and just so you know, I do not believe you to be the one responsible for those issues. Though I also don't have a lead on whom it really is either." Chiron said as he walked forward and placed his hands on my shoulders and sighed.

"Normally I would help you clear this mess up, but I was asked by a god earlier today to help their child come here safely, because of this I can't help you. I'm sorry." He said with a sad smile as I smiled back at him.

"Chiron, thank you for wanting to help me . . . don't worry I'll try to fix this on my own." I said as he smiled at me and patted my back

"That's good to hear my boy . . . I'll see you in a few weeks." He said as he left, I sighed as I wondered what to do. My Wise Girl was out of the question, she was called by her mother to help her with something, I wasn't told what, but I trust her. So I decided to go and try to contact Thalia. I went back to my cabin where I grabbed a drachma and tossed it into the mist created by my fountain in the cabin, given to me by my father. It disappeared and I smiled as Iris took my offering. I then quickly asked to be connected to Thalia. Soon she appeared and I found myself blushing madly as I noticed her changing, she then noticed me and her face too turned red as well. In a panic she waved her hand through the rainbow, breaking our connection. I sat on my bed with a red face, wide eyes, and muttering prays to that she doesn't kill me the next time she sees me. A few minutes passed and soon a rainbow appeared before me, showing an angry Thalia and unfortunately, Artemis as well. Seeing them sent me through a panic.

"I-I-I didn't mean to-to do that I-I swear! I-I di-didn't know y-you were ch-changing!" I said as I Thalia sighed a shock her head.

"Fine, but I'll pay you back for that." She told me as Artemis spoke up.

"Perseus, what did you need from my lieutenant?" She said, but I could tell she was trying to keep calm.

"I need advice . . . I didn't want to bother her, but no one else is available and Nico isn't really the best at advice giving." I said as Artemis nodded.

"Well then, I leave you to it. Oh and I understand it was an accident, but it would still be in your best interest to forget it." She said as I nodded quickly as she left.

"Well, what do you want Kelp for Brains?" She asked as I began explaining to her the problem.

"And you sure it's not Henry? I mean that base on what you said this started once he arrived." Thalia said as I shook my head.

"I'm sure, he's always be trying to help me, and never shown any intent to hurt me." I told her as she nodded.

"Okay . . . but you still can't factor him out." She said as I nodded, and was going to speak again, when a knock was at my cabin door.

"Sorry Thalia, I got to go, someone's is trying to get my attention." I said as she nodded and I swiped my hand through the rainbow, making it disappear, and answered the door. Behind it was an enraged Katie who slapped me. I looked at her surprised as I she growled at me.

"Don't act dumb Son of Poseidon; I know you were the one who destroyed my garden a few minutes ago. I have a witness calming that they saw you do it" She said as I denied her claim.

"I did no such thing! I was talking to Thalia for like ten minutes. How could I possible do that during it?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Lie all you want Jackson, but I still got my witness." Katie said as she left me as I walked back to my bed and sat done.

"Perhaps I sure talk to Henry . . . maybe Thalia was right." I said to myself as I decided to go train for a bit. It was a few hours later, after showing some training dummies my skills, was when I saw Grover stomping up to me and I looked a bit concerned.

"Hey G-man, what's wrong?" he asked as he looked at me and sighed.

"Oh, you know just the normal things, mortals mistreating the wild and such. Sorry if I looked like I was going to yell at you. I was just made about that, but I really did want to talk to you." He said as I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I thinking of traveling the country to help protect the forests, and I wanted to know your opinion about it." He finished as I smiled at him.

"I think you should go and do it, sure it means leaving everything, but it's something you want to do right." I said as he nodded.

"So don't worry about it, okay? Just be sure that Juniper knows okay? I'm sure she would be worried about you if you leave without telling her." I said as he chuckled.

"Already thought of that, here look." Grover said as he held up a leaf.

"Okay . . . a leaf?" I asked as he blushed a bit.

"Oh sorry, it's from Juniper's Tree; I've enhanced it so we can communicate without having to use a drachma." Grover said as I looked at him impressed.

"Wow . . . pretty cleaver, truth is that I never thought that was possible." I told him as Grover smiled.

"Well it only works if you're both nature creatures such as I and Juniper. So demigods can't really use it, sorry." He said as I shook my head.

"Don't be, I'm glad for you, but when do you plan on leaving?" I asked as Grover's face lit up.

"Oh yeah, I was planning on leaving tonight. Sorry it's so soon, but I heard some mortals planning to destroy a section of the forest to build a mall or something, so got to be there fast! See you later Percy!" Grover said as he patted my shoulder and hurried away. I smiled as he left, and then saw my brother walking up to me.

"Hey bro, can we talk? I think I might have found the one hurting your rep." Harry said as I nodded.

"But not here, let's go somewhere more private." He added as he started leading me away, into the forest, where I would lose everything. We walked for a bit before Harry stopped at a random clearing in the woods.

"So, who's the one trying to ruin my rep?" I asked as Harry started chuckling darkly.

"Oh you really are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you?" He asked leaving me confused as he suddenly drew a sword from nowhere and swung at me.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" I asked him as he smiled twistedly at me.

"Don't you see Percy? It was ME! I was doing all the wrong doing in you name! I was behind it all!" Harry said as he swung at me again, and response I pulled out Riptide and blocked it, but he held his blade against mine.

"Though, I feel like I should inform you that I wasn't alone . . . there was another master mind with me and she was the one who really planed it all I only acted." Harry told me as he moved his head near my ear and whispered a name I thought I would never hear: Annabeth. In a rage I pushed him back and punched his face, probably breaking his nose, as he fell down. But he didn't look mad at all, in fact he looked pleased, but I ignored it and glared down on him.

"Lies . . . my Wise Girl would never hurt someone who didn't deserve it!" I said as he laughed again.

"Oh you really believe that? Let's see what happens!" Harry said as I stared at him confused as he suddenly started shouting

"PERCY, PLEASE STOP! I'M YOUR BROTHER!" He shouted as I heard many footsteps heading our way, and from the tree line was most of camp, led by Annabeth. She had a smug look on as I suddenly felt something stab me, it was true. Annabeth ran towards Harry and started looking him over, when she saw the blood coming from his nose she turned on me.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM? HE ALWAYS DEFENDED YOU!" She shouted at me getting the others to begin shouting as well. I looked around as I tried to find a friendly face, but soon realized that all of my remaining friends were not here. I tried explaining to them, but they ignored it like every time I tried to defend myself. Suddenly a bright flash appeared between us, we looked away until it faded and I found my father there. At first I thought he was going to help me, but soon I saw his frown.

"Percy . . . I'm very disappointed in you. I wanted to believe that you were not responsible of the crimes that were said to be caused by you. But seeing you here, with your brother's nose bleeding and the campers against you, I now know that your brother was right. You leave me no choice." He told me as I wondered what he was talking about, however I didn't have to wonder long.

"PERSUSE JACKSON, I DISOWN YOU!" My father yelled as I felt as if half of me left. I stared shocked as my former father looked away in disappointment and went to help Annabeth tack my former brother away and towards the camp, with the campers leaving with them, but not before they glared at me one last time. After I was alone, I felt a pain, a pain far worse than taking a dip in the Styx. Riptide slipped from my hands and was stabbed into the ground. The pain was so intense that I couldn't even scream as I fell forwards onto the ground.

 **Flashback End**

That was how I ended up on the ground suffering. I painfully rolled over and looked up at the stars, and saw the constellation that Zoe became; The Huntress, her eyes were sparkling, as if she were crying for me. Perhaps she is . . .

 **Third Person**

Percy laid there, his mind becoming numb from the pain he's in. Unknown to him, his black hair was losing its color and turning white His sea green eyes also faded to being a greyish white. Under his shit, were black cracks spreading from the center of his chest. Next to him, Riptide was experiencing the same cracks, but at a much faster rate. It suddenly fell to shards of the sword, but Percy never saw nor heard it, his vision and hearing had gone before the blade shattered. The fragments of Riptide glowed, a light blue color before floating up and started surrounding Percy's fallen form. The then stopped and shot into Percy, ripping his shirt and acting like stitching to try to prevent the cracks from spreading, but they only reduced the damaged and slowed it down. Though it did give Percy's sight and hearing back, and enabled him to move again. Slowly Percy got up, his numbed body made it hard for him but he managed. So slowly Percy limped back towards the camp. It seemed like hours for the form son of the sea, but he finally made it to the camp. He was passing the fire when the pain came back and made him fall again. Riptide was forced from his body and the shards land around him. Percy's senses left him and soon his consciousness left him. However someone saw Percy fall the second time the campfire's flames shot into the air and when it calmed Hestia was there. She quickly went to Percy and flipped him over; she stared shocked at his features. She could barely recognize him, with his white hair but she could still feel his energy, even though it was nearly completely different from the last time she saw him.

"Percy what happened to you?!" Hestia asked to no one as she looked him over. When she looked at his chest through some of the rips in his shirt she saw the black cracks and she felt her heart stop. She knew what this was, but she had known idea what had caused it . . . Soul Fracture. Hestia had only read of this in an ancient book, and even that had little to give. Though she knew if she didn't do something quick, Percy will die, or worse . . . fade. She knew she needed to find its beginning; perhaps she could fix it somehow. Hestia grabbed his shirt and ripped it off; it was already ruined so it didn't matter. She looked over his exposed chest and found a small black circle, which seemed to go deeper into his chest. She froze, nothing came to her, she couldn't think of a single thing to stop this! In despair Hestia grabbed her head as it raced to try and figure out what to do. She couldn't let the boy who gave, her and her younger brother Hades, so much recognition and respect to fall like this. It was then she realized that she couldn't feel Poseidon's energy in him anymore, it was completely gone. But how is that possible; perhaps his memories held the answer. So Hestia laid her hand and Percy's forehead and reviewed his most recent memories. She saw everything, all the betrayal and his true friends currently out of camp, and Poseidon's exclaim.

"He disowned him . . ." She said as she gritted her teeth, her brother would surely feel her wrath, but Percy currently needed her. Only one idea came to mind and that was to replace Poseidon's missing energy with her own energy. She brought up her hand and started channeling her energy, all around her hand reddish orange spheres appeared, and with a silent will, the combined into one larger one. Hestia then started to make the large sphere become smaller by condensing it to the size of a marble, and then she shoved it into Percy's chest, where the black circle was. It easily accepted it and the black lines glowed a reddish orange before disappearing. Hestia sighed in relieve and closed her eyes as her heart slowed down to a normal pace. When she looked back to Percy, she was taken back as his hair was now red like hers. Out of curiosity she opened on of his eye lids and saw her yellowish orange colored eye staring into nothingness.

'What's going on . . . Percy's starting to gain my features, as if he was my . . . child.' Hestia thought as she felt a warm feeling spread through her. She smiled as she knew that this was what a mother felt looking at her child. While she was lost in the new feeling of motherhood, Hestia failed to notice the shards of riptide slowly maneuvered themselves into the shape of the Huntress. They glowed and the mock constellation that was Zoe became the real Zoe. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around confused. The last thing Zoe remembered was seeing Percy being betrayed and wanting to help him. Zoe got up with a groan, alerting Hestia and she stared at the revived former hunter, and then to the sky to see that The Huntress was still there. Zoe tried to get up, but found her body to be very stiff and so she decided to look around the best she could and saw Hestia and a boy that looked a bit like Percy.

"Lady Hestia . . . where's Percy?" Zoe croaked out as Hestia looked back at her.

"This is him; I'll explain more to you later. I must look after Percy in a safer environment." Hestia said lifting Percy with strength Zoe didn't know she had.

"Are you coming?" She asked as Zoe tried to move but still couldn't.

"Sorry . . . I can't really move." Zoe said as Hestia smiled warmly.

"I understand, let me help you." She told the former hunter as she willed the flames of the Campfire to lift Zoe without harming her and the three vanished from sight.

 **Well, here's an updated chapter to Hestia's Flame. I hope it's better than the pervious version.**


	2. Percy's Death

**Chapter Two: Percy's Death**

 **Hey here's a new chapter! Sorry it has taken months to appear, but I still hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Hestia's POV**

I sat on a chair; next to a bed containing Percy's sleeping form. It's been a few days and he hasn't woken up yet. It's beginning to worry me that perhaps; I wasn't fast enough to save him, and the Soul Fracture has already rooted too deep. I quickly shook my head from the dark thoughts and refocused on Percy. He's such a good boy . . . why do all these things have to happen to him?! He doesn't deserve to suffer like this. Why do the Fates do this to him? I sighed and looked over to the other bed in the room and saw that Zoe was also asleep; her sudden revival must have taken a toll on her, since I found her asleep once we arrive at my palace. Though soon my mind went to Poseidon, and my anger shot high when I thought of what my brother did to him, he needed to pay dearly for this. I continued having similar thoughts when I heard knocking on my palace door. I sighed before calming myself, standing headed to exit the room, but I stopped before going through the doorway and looked back at Percy and Zoe. I waved my hand and made a circle of fire appear around him and Zoe. I doubt anyone would enter my palace, but it's best to be safe. I soon arrived at the door and opened it and saw Hermes standing there.

"Hello nephew, what can I do for you?" I asked him with a smile as he smiled back.

"Well, my father asked me to gather the council and also asked for you and Hades to be there." He told me as I nodded with a smile.

"Very well tell Zeus that I'll arrive shortly." I told him as he nodded and flashed away. I closed the door and walked back to the room holding my son and Zoe. Both of them are not awake and I doubt that they would during the meeting. I waved my hand again and making the flaming ring grew into a flaming dome around them. A part of me was thinking that I was a little overprotective, but I always liked to be safe than sorry. And with that I flashed to go to the meeting that my youngest brother called for. Once I appeared I took a look around and found all the Olympians sitting on their thrones and Hades sitting on a chair next to the hearth, not in his godly height, most likely waiting for me. I let my sight gloss over the rest of them and saw that they each had a something to entertain themselves while they waited. Zeus and Hera were arguing about something that most likely has to do with a demigod of his. Apollo and Hermes were telling jokes to each other. Aphrodite and Ares were flirting while Hephaestus tinkered with metal grumbling to himself most likely about the two flirting. Dionysus was flipping through a wine magazine with a board expression on his face. Athena was reading a book while drinking a glass of iced Nectar. Artemis sat board as she spaced out, probable wanting to go back to her hunters. Demeter was glaring at Hades who ignored her. Then my eyes landed on Poseidon, who sat lazily as if he didn't hurt Percy. Just seeing that made my face twist into a silent snarl, however I quickly let my face return to normal, in hopes no one saw that, and calmly walked over to the hearth and started tending to it. When I arrived Hades leaned over to me.

"What was that sister? Has that idiot brother of ours done something to earn your wrath?" He whispered to me as I glanced to him, but said nothing as I continued to tend the fire before me. I immediately understood and changed the subject.

"Do you know why we were called? I'm sure it's more than just a routine checkup, because if it was we wouldn't really have to be here." Hades asked as I sighed.

"I have an idea . . ." I said to him turning to look at him, making Hades look to me with a curious glint in his eye.

"Care to share, sister?" He asked as he stared at me as I nodded.

"It's most likely about Perseus." I told him as I returned to tending the heath.

"Why, is he in danger?" He asked with worry in his voice, causing me to giggle quietly

"Are you worried for your nephew?" I asked as his faces redden.

"I-I just don't want my son to lose his cousin/friend, is all." He said defensively me as I gave another quiet giggle.

"Okay then, whatever you say dear brother." I told him, a smile on my face as he gave a small sigh.

"Okay, I may be a bit worried, despite my conflicts with my brothers and given the fact of what Percy did for us, he earned my respect. He's a good boy, he doesn't boast of his accomplishments and he gave us and the minor gods the respect we deserve. While I love Nico dearly, and this doesn't change anything, there are times that I wish he was my son . . ." Hades admitted as I smiled at him, before it slowly went down to a sad frown.

"As I've told you before; often the best people are given the toughest challenges." I told him as he nodded as we fell silent, it was then that Zeus finally noticed my arrival and cleared his throat and began the meeting. It was mainly routine things and nothing interesting really happened until Zeus spoke the real reason for the meeting to begin.

"Now, onto other matters; Perseus Jackson has disappeared! While normally I would be glad for one of my brother's child to disappear, however this boy saved us all from certain doom. Without him, I'm sure most of us, if not all would be gone! Now, does anyone have any ideas on his whereabouts? Poseidon?" Zeus said and announced as the God of the Sea looked lazily over to our brother/king.

"Nope, I've got no clue." Was his answer, this caused all of the gods, but I, to stop what they were doing, and look at the sea god with their mouths dropped.

"Uncle, are you feeling alright? Percy's your favorite boy." Hephaestus asked as Poseidon looked at him with a frown.

"Really, do you know what he did? He had done a lot of terrible things. That's not even covering what he was going to do to his own brother. Perseus Jackson has become too much of a disgrace to be called my favorite boy, let alone my son. So I disowned him" He replied to the god of the forge looked at him with disbelief. No one ever disowned one of their godly children, so they couldn't know the consequences of it, but I do now . . . and it angered me to no end to hear that. I had a straight face on as I tended the fire, but I was squeezing my hand holding the Fire Iron, that Ichor started to run down the rod and it sizzled in the fire. Every god in the room looked at Poseidon in shock, even Ares and Dionysus, who openly hated the boy, at what he just said.. However I felt my rage growing from Poseidon's words. I knew Hades must have been staring at me with worry, because when I began shaking, I heard him mutter "This isn't good . . ." Soon the only thing I could think was not attacking him right now, and I was losing this battle of will.

 **Third Person POV**

Zeus stared at his brother in shock, but he quickly shook his head and broke the silent.

"Brother, who told you this? Surely they must have been mistaken about all of this." Zeus said as Poseidon nodded.

"My new favorite son, Harry Sailor, told me this, at first I was skeptical about his claims, but when I saw what Percy was going to do to him. I had no choice to believe him." The sea god claimed as Zeus looked at him intensely.

"And what was he going to do to Harry?" The King of Gods asked as Poseidon turned to him.

"I saw him standing over his brother, with sword in hand, most likely going to kill him." He told Zeus making everyone gasps at the news; however no one but Hades noticed when Hestia stiffened. When Hades saw this he scooted away from his sister. The King quickly turned to Apollo.

"Apollo, can you confirm this?" The king asked, getting everyone to turn towards Apollo, who shrugged in response.

"The fates are blocking muffling my powers. I'm finding it hard to detect lies and know truths and they completely blocked me from seeing the future. I can't defend Percy's name, or tell if Poseidon is right." The sun god said as silence grew again, until a soft chuckle was heard. It slowly grew louder and louder until it evolved into full blown laughter. Everyone looked over at the hearth and found Hestia, body facing away from them, sanding and a terrified Hades. Hestia had her head arched up as she laughed. Then suddenly her head snapped back down, she turned her head quickly and stared at Poseidon with a twisted smile with an insane gleam in her eye as she started at him. Seeing this caused the Sea God to feel a cold chill go down his spin, while the other children of the Titan of Time paled. They elder gods glanced at each other as they knew this look. Even after thousands of years, it was still burned fresh into their minds; the expression Hestia wore when she was in battle. The younger gods noticed the paling faces of the elder gods and looked at each other in confusion and fear, they had no idea what was happening with their aunt and this laughter she's giving greatly disturbed them.

"Oh Poseidon, Poseidon, Poseidon . . . you really are an idiot." Hestia said as she turned her body and walked over to him letting her body grow to her godly height still with her grin on. Hestia paused when she reached him, Poseidon squirmed in his throne and tried to speak, but she stopped him by grabbed his throat and chucked him to the middle of the throne room. When Poseidon landed he bounced off the ground and while he was airborne, Hestia stomped down on his chest hard enough to create a creator in the floor and cause some of his ribs to break. Due to the trauma caused by the stomp, the sea god coughed up some Ichor and his breathing became labored. Hestia looked down on Poseidon, her face no longer supporting an expression instead a dead blank look was there. Poseidon started violently shaking; this was another face Hestia used to show in battle, this face appeared when she grew board of the fight and was going to end it.

"Tell me dear _brother_ , did you even try to listen to Percy's side of the story? Or did you ignore him?" Hestia asked, spitting out the word brother like a curse, as Poseidon who started stuttering.

"I-I-I ne-never did g-ge-get his si-side, bu-but why wou-would Har-Harry lie to-to-to me?He-He ha-has n-no-n-n-no rea-reas-reason to-to." He stuttered as Hestia pressed down on him harder making him cough out some more ichor.

"Well then I'm sure you would be shocked to know that Percy was innocent of all wrong doings in his name. How do I know this? Simple after you disowned him. Something very bad happened to him, something that I've read about once, that could lead to the supposedly indestructible mortal soul destruction. Because of this, I was able to read his mind even when I'm not a goddess with a domain that has to do with the mind" Hestia said, pausing for the new information to soak in, and then she lifted her head and looked around the room.

"Now can anyone tell me what a Soul Fracture is?" Hestia finished and immediately after someone broke into a coughing fit, everyone turned and found Athena, faced red, coughing madly. With a hand on an arm of her throne and the other wrapped around her glass of nectar. Based on this, it seemed that Athena tried to drink some of her nectar to calm her nerves.

"Oh . . . so you know what I'm talking about then?" Hestia asked as Athena, who recovered from her choking fit, nodded grimly.

"Then tell of what you know. Share what a Soul Fracture is and let everybody know what Poseidon did." Hestia said as Athena nodded to her aunt.

"From what I've read, a Soul Fracture occurs when a large some of the soul essence, the thing that makes up the soul, is either broken away, or disappears, from the rest of the soul. When this happens the soul begins to collapse in on itself the person die, or fade." Athena said as every god looked at Poseidon in shock, anger, or disappointment. Some even seemed ready to attack the Sea God for his actions against Percy, however before anything could be done, Hestia spoke up.

"Very good, we've must have read it form the same book, but I'm sure you've notice the lines after that, right?" Hestia asked as Athena nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't even recognized that langue that it was written in, it must be older than even the primordial langue." Athena shared as everyone realized the seriousness of a Soul Fracture. Hestia nodded at the fact everyone now knew what Poseidon did. Even he was shocked to know what he did.

"I-I ne-never meant fo-for that to-to happen!" He pleaded as Hestia looked down on him with a blank expression.

"Your ignorance is no excuse, what you did destroyed Percy. He is gone and it's your fault." She told him deathly calm, Zeus then turned to Hades.

"Hades, can you feel his soul anywhere?!" Zeus asked as Hades shook his head.

"No I cannot the soul of Perseus Jackson. I no longer feel it anywhere." He said as everyone looked down in silence for the hero. Hestia smiled a bit, but in a flash it vanished. No one saw it as they were too busy morning the hero. When the gods looked up, Artemis quickly asked something of Hestia before anyone else could do anything.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to Riptide? I would like to take it back and send it to Zoe. I don't want a sword that was made by a great hunter, and wielded by a true man, such as Perseus, to fall into the wrong hands." She said as everyone agreed in her statement. Hestia sighed sadly as she looked at her niece.

"The bond that Percy and Riptide had was strong. So strong that the blade itself sacrificed its form to try to save it's master. However it failed and it shattered to bits. Nothing remains of the sword." Hestia said as Artemis nodded glumly. With that Hestia stepped away from Poseidon and started to wake away.

"Count yourself lucky Poseidon; I'm no longer in the mood to kill you. However I don't want see you near me for a while. Or I will kill you." She said as she walked out of the throne room leaving the gods to come to terms with the fact their hero was gone now. Hades looked at Poseidon and shook his head and left as well. Poseidon slowly got up from his creator and limped back to his throne. This time has given Athena time to ask a question a lot of the younger gods had.

"F-Father . . . what was that?" Athena asked as the younger gods nodded in agreement. Zeus closed his eyes as he sighed and then rubbed his face.

"It's something that I thought was long ago buried. Something she said she would never return to unless needed: Her former self." The King of Gods explained as the younger gods looked confused. Zeus seeing this nodded in understanding.

"Right . . . you wouldn't know that I mean. In fact, I doubt anyone, besides we the elder gods, would know. Remember when I told you each on how we gods came into power?" He asked as the younger gods nodded.

"Well, that wasn't entirely true. Yes I did free my older siblings from our father's stomach, and yes I did slice our father up with his own scythe at the end of the first Titan War. However it was Hestia on the front lines at all times. She led our troops against the Titan's. We tried to help her, but it always ended up with us being in her way, it got so bad that she yelled at us for ruining her fun all the time and demanded that we stop. She was worse than Ares is now about battle, she craved it, lust for it even. However she didn't care for the credit, the reason why Hades, Poseidon, and I got the credit for defeating our father at the end. After the war she disappeared and only after years she returned a completely different person, she was no longer battle crazy and became peaceful. When we questioned her about this, she said and I quote: "I have gotten my fill of battle; I have gone as far as I could and it was boring. Now I have chosen to become a more peaceful goddess and help others instead of hurting them. I promise to never turn back to my former self unless it is needed." From then on she was true to her word and always was kind, always helping us as I'm sure you know, and even stopped fights from breaking out. However because of this people tended to forget her, her new nature was so different from her old one made it hard for people to realize she was even here. It only worsened when Dionysus gained her spot in the council. She faded into the background after that, sad really." Zeus reviled, giving the younger gods the chance to let the new information soak in. Zeus sighed as he stared speaking his thoughts.

"I never realized how fond, Hestia was, of Perseus until now. Perhaps she like that she saw herself in him. I mean that none of us can deny that Perseus is- I mean- was the strongest demigod during his time, and his strength seemed endless. Like her own was in the past . . . he was also kind and gave his wish for others benefit, something I'm sure that the Hestia we know now would have done. It's sad to hear of his fate, well the meeting is concluded. You may go on your own business until the next one." Zeus announced as he flashed out, followed by the rest of the gods.

 **Hestia's POV**

I couldn't believe how badly I've lost control; I didn't want to turn back to how I was in the past, not while it's not needed. I walked around Olympus to calm myself before returning to my palace to check on my son and Zoe.

'Surely one of them has woken by now.' I thought as I arrived at my palace door, I entered it and ignored all the other things, headed straight to the room holding the two. Upon entering the room I saw the fire dome I put up still strong and I found Zoe had awoken but she sat on her bed facing Percy. She seemed to be thinking of other things, not noticing me at all until I made the fire dome vanish that is. Zoe looked around and then to me, tried to stand to give me a bow. However it seems that she's still not use to having a body, as she started stumbling before she caught herself on the bed, preventing her from collapsing on the floor.

"Sorry, that I can't greet you properly Milady." She said as I smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry too much over it child. You have only been alive again for a few days, and you've been sleeping for nearly all of it. I didn't think you would be able to walk so quickly. Also there is no need to bow to me, and you may call me Hestia, I don't care for formalities like most of the others do." I told her as she smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you Mi- I mean Hestia." Zoe said as she sat down on the bed and started again and started to looked at Percy again.. I made my way over to her and sat down next to her and we watched Percy in silence before I broke it.

"I've noticed that you English has improved, and you didn't address Percy by Perseus like before do you know why?" I asked as Zoe shook her head.

"I haven't noticed either of those things until you said something, but I don't know the answer. However could you tell me what happened? Why is Percy like this? Last I knew he didn't have red hair, and he was a bit tanner . . . what happened and why am I here again?" Zoe asked as I looked down in sadness as I remembered what happened, something Zoe noticed.

"Percy has been disowned by his father for a pathetic male, the fool believed too much in his new son to realize the failure he was. No one had disowned their child before, so none could have known that because of this, Percy's soul would start to fall apart. I wanted to save him from the fate he could have had, but putting my own essence inside him, fixing his soul, but I didn't realize that by doing so would make him my child. As for why you are here again, well I could only think of is that Riptide, the sword that you've made, was a kind of sword known as a Soul Sword." I've told her, we still looking at Percy, but I saw from the corner of my eye Zoe looking confused. I chuckled at this as I explained what a Soul Sword was.

"A Soul Sword is a sword that only immortals can make, they use part of their immortal soul to craft the weapon, and this gives it the feeling of perfect balance for the chosen user. Very few know how to make this kind of blade and I wonder if even you knew what you've done. However, if the creator a Soul Sword dies, it's possible for the maker of the sword to come back, only if the sword shatters. Now the bond Percy had with Riptide was strong so strong that the blade tried saving him, it failed and ended up in multiple pieces. After saving him, the sword then formed a new body for you, thus bring you soul back to it, and making you immortal once again." I said making her looked shocked at me.

"How do you know about this?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"Zoe, no many know this, but I've traveled around a lot before any of the younger members of the council were born. You tend to pick things up during those travels." I said as we once again fell into a comfortable silence, until someone made themselves known.

"So this is what really happened . . . though only you would know about these things, Hestia." The voice claimed as we looked over and saw Hades leaning against the wall. I frowned at him in warning not to do anything to the two that are thought to be dead. He held up his hands in defense.

"Please, I have no intention of revealing your secret to the others. I knew there was more to your story than you let on, considering that I could still feel Perseus' soul in the world of the living. I thought it to be best to go along with your story." Hades said as he walked over to Percy and put his hand against his head.

"There is no need to worry about his soul, I can fell that you putting your essence has fixed it; though it is strained so he will be asleep for a while longer, perhaps a few more days give or take. Well I best be off, come visit soon sister, and bring young Perseus and Zoe with you, okay?" Hades said before walking into the shadows back to his realm. Thus leaving me, Zoe and a sleeping Percy alone once again, and with my brother's departure I stood up.

"Well Zoe, I believe you should get to readjusting to your body. Let's leave Percy here to rest." I told Zoe who nodded, and tried to stand. Though once she stood, her legs gave out and she plopped down onto the bed, making me giggle at her enthusiasm. Zoe looked down in embarrassment at herself.

"It seems like you have the drive to relearn, though perhaps it's best start with standing and walking." I said as she nodded, but something seemed to cross her mind.

"Umm . . . Hestia . . ." Zoe said hesitantly.

"Yes Zoe, what is it?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Since my body is was once Riptide, it seems that I got some, um, memories from its time with Percy." She started as I motion for her to continue.

"Well . . . I was just wondering . . . what are you going to tell his mother?" She asked me as my eyes widened. I've completely forgotten about that. I hope she doesn't get too mad . . .

 **There's the end of this chapter! If you find any problems, tell me and I'll fix it them! Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Awakening and Two Moms!

**Chapter Three: Awakening and Two Moms?!**

 **I know, I know that this took forever to come out! But here it is! I'm hoping that the next one won't take so long.**

 **Hestia's POV**

I sat for a few minutes trying to think of the best way to tell a mother that the man that her son once called a father tried to kill his existence. True be told, if I was her, I'd be out for blood. I continued thinking until. I glanced at Zoe and found that she was looking at Percy. I then sighed out of frustration at not finding an answer.

"Well I guess there's no good way to do this is their . . . best to be up front with it." I said aloud as Zoe looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" She asked as I sighed again.

"Well, how would you tell a mother that her child was almost killed by their father? The one man they loved and trusted to be someone their son could look up to?" I replied as she fell silent and looked away, back to Percy. Might as well get this over with. I stood up and looked down to Zoe.

"It's best that I get this over with as soon as possible. Zoe if you need anything, my home will provide for you; even if you can't move much." I told her as I left the room and flashed away to where Percy's home is. Being a goddess dealing with homes has its perks. I looked over at the really nice suburban home that held Sally Jackson and her new husband, Paul Blofis. I took a breath and went up to the door, but I hesitated for a second. I gritted my teeth at my own hesitates.

"Damn it Hestia, you've fought titans, gods, monsters and much more. How is one mortal making you hesitate?" I ridiculed myself as I steeled my nerves and knocked on the door. I could faintly hear a voice calling out to me that they'll be there in a second. Not long after, the door opened for me to see Sally was there. Her eyes widen at me

"Lady Hestia! Sally said as she started to bow. I gave her amused smirk and put a hand on her shoulder

"No need to bow to me Sally, I'm not like my most of my family. And just call me Hestia." I reassured her as she stood up straight again.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked as I frowned again, remembering why I was here.

"Perhaps it is best we talked inside." I told her as she ushered me in.

"Hope you don't mind that I already have company." The mother of Percy said as she led me to her living room, where I saw two unexpected immortals here: Amphitrite and Triton. My eyes widen as I watched them talk with Paul. Paul and Amphitrite were drinking coffee while Triton just had water. Next to them was another glass of coffee to which I believed was Sally's. They stopped when they heard Sally entered and they their eyes widen as they saw me. Amphitrite started choking on her coffee and it took a bit for her to catch her breath before speaking.

"L-Lady Hestia! I hope you don't mind me asking what are you doing here of all places?!" Amphitrite asked shocked as I shook my head, clearing my own shock.

"Not at all, if you tell me your reason for being here." I replied as the wife of Poseidon nodded and cleared her throat.

"W-Well . . . a while back I visited Sally; I wanted to see why Poseidon fell for her. I didn't want my anger to cloud my judgment like Hera's does. I was expecting her to be jealous of my status of Poseidon's wife, and I defiantly did not see her inviting me into her house. In fact she apologized for hurting me." Amphitrite said as she glanced as Sally who gave her a small smile to which she returned.

"Sally is a woman who is kind and loving to all. When she first met Poseidon, she knew he wasn't a normal person but he hid most of his godly aura from her. It's understandable to think he was simple a son of Poseidon. After some time of getting to know one and another, they had sex. This, clearly, resulted in Perseus. After she knew that she was pregnant, she told Poseidon in excitement. It was then he told her the truth. Let's just say, she wasn't really happy about being lied to, and adding to the fact he has a wife made her feel ashamed that she helped him commit an affair. In fact she tired apologizing before, but I ignored her every time she attempted. Until, one day, I decided to visit her. During our visit, I grew to respected and consider Sally a friend. Then I convinced my son, Triton, to give her a chance. And I'm glad to say that he sees Sally as a friend as well." She explained to me as Triton nodded to her words.

"Does . . . does Percy know?" I asked a bit quietly, but the group shook their heads and Sally spoke the answer.

"No, we were saving it to tell him when he comes to visit tomorrow." Sally explained as I looked down sadly. I didn't need to see her as I could feel the fear and dread come off her in waves when I didn't answer her.

"Did . . . Did something happen to my son?" She asked as I looked up at her and started her in the eyes and closed them.

"Yes, something terrible happened to him . . . Poseidon disowned Percy." I said as everyone gasped in shocked and started at me in disbelief.

"You're –You're joking right? I mean Father always valued family, it'd make no sense for him to do this." Triton said as he looked at me.

"Believe me when I say I'm just as shocked, though, Amphitrite, do you know of Poseidon's new son Harry Sailor?" I asked as her face darkened.

"What . . .?" She asked quietly, but we all could hear her buried rage in her voice.

"Yes, Poseidon sired another demigod. One that's Percy's pure opposite. In fact, that boy is the reason Poseidon disowned Percy." I said as everyone looked angered at the news, though I still explained what happened.

"What caused all this is that Harry and another caused most of Percy's friends to abandon him and finally Harry attacked Percy, who in turn defended himself and easily defeated the boy. However it was all a trap laid out by Harry and his partner, who brought the camps to see him get beat, they only saw Percy with his sword out, and Harry on the ground." I started to explained as Sally spoke up, interrupting me.

"Who's this partner you speak of?" She asked as I looked at her in the eye.

"Annabeth Chase is his partner and they planned this all out from the day Harry arrived." I said as Triton crossed his arms.

"This is why we shouldn't trust any spawn of Athena's.' He said angrily as Sally spoke again. "Isn't my son dating Annabeth? Why would she go against him?" She asked as I looked her in the eye.

"I'm not sure why she decided to turn on Percy, but she was the one who made the plan to bring about Percy's downfall. After the campers arrived, Poseidon himself showed up and disowned Percy." I told her, but clearly I underestimated her reaction. I could feel the room grow uneasy and I could see a cold fire burning in her. I looked over at the other immortals in the room, and found that they too realized what's happening and they were scooting away from the mother. I looked at Paul, and found him clearly upset about what happened to Percy, but I couldn't feel any fear of his wife strange. I gave him a confused glace, because if immortals were weary, surly a mortal would be full of fear. Sally calmly stood up and left the room and it was eerily quiet; soon after we began to hear some unpleasant sounds. I looked at the doorway Sally went in and then back at Paul who noticed us, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, sorry it must seem strange for me to be so unfazed by Sally's rage right? Well, I've grown use to it, I mean; her emotions have been going to extreme levels ever since she became pregnant." Paul said with a smile, but it fell quickly after and he paled. I was wondering why he suddenly lost his cool until I heard Sally yelling at him.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE! IT WAS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE!" The enraged mother yelled as Paul paled more as he started chuckling nervously.

"Opps my bad . . . I'm in so much trouble." He said while mumbling the last part as I cleared my throat.

"Hmm, perhaps I should come back at a later time . . . I'll tell you the rest then" I said as I hear Sally stomping back, everyone looked at me in horror. Soon enough Sally entered the room.

"There's more?" Sally asked me as I nodded, looking away from her. Now I know why I felt so uneasy about telling Sally. A mother's fury is truly something to be wary of.

 **Zoe's POV in Hestia's Palace**

I sat on the bed facing Percy; he hasn't moved an inch since Hestia left. I was so worried for him, and I don't know, or rather cared, to know why. He's my friend after all

" _Heh seems that the Huntress is finally, and truly, falling in love . . ._ " A voice, that's neither male of female, said making me lift my head up and glance around the room.

" _Oh . . . so you finally hear m_ e." The voice said again as I tried to stand, to prepare to defend myself and Percy, but I fell back to the bed.

" _Don't worry; I have no intentions of harming either of you. You may consider me, a friend of sorts._ " It said as I tried calming down.

"Who are you?" I asked with a stern voice as the mysterious voice chuckled.

" _Who am I? Well isn't' that a question for both of us, for you see, I'm not a someone but rather a something. I'm not sure if I'm even an animal._ " It explained as I glared as I looked around at the walls.

"Why are you contacting me?" I asked as the voice once again chuckled.

" _Oh Zoe . . . I've always been here, always trying to talk to you like now. Ever since you could talk, I've been talking to you, but only now do you hear me._ " It said as I gained a deep frown.

"Why, what do you want with me?" I asked as voice spoke.

" _You are a powerful warrior Zoe, even now you strength is high. Your nearly up and walking around nearly a day after your resurrection, that is saying something. Even then there's so much more untapped potential in you. As for what I want from you is actually something beneficial to both of us. What I want to become one with you, as in one being. You'll be nearly as strong as an Olympian God._ " The voice said as I looked at Percy again.

"Then why not try it with Percy? Surly he's strong enough for you." I said as he voice sighed.

" _Zoe . . . I already know his strength, and they are impressive, but I can never become one with him. It's impossible. Not only am I not a match for him, but I've already chosen you."_ The voice said as I felt a bit happy but shook the feeling away.

"Could you tell me why it's impossible?" I asked him as the voice chuckled again.

" _That is for another time, Hestia is returning and I feel tired. Once I gained more energy I'll speak to you again. We'll discuss more at that time, and I hope you'll give me an answer then._ " The voice said before I felt it leave my mind. I looked at the door, and listen; soon after I heard a stamped of feet burst into the room. First in were two mortals, one woman and one man. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes that were filled with worry and tears as she approached Percy. The man had salt and pepper hair as he also approached Percy. Hestia came after them and leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. This shocked me; I've never seen Hestia like this before what's going on? Why is Hestia acting so unlike herself? Normally she would comfort someone when they were crying, not stand off to the side and let things play out. And why were there two mortals on Olympus. It was soon after that the reason for the two dawned on me.

"Are you the mother and step-father of Percy?" I asked as the woman looked up at me and nodded. I saw that the tears were falling down her face. It was then Hestia spook up in a tone I never thought I'd hear form the goddess: cold and distant.

"This is the result of Poseidon's doing. He did this without even thinking about it. Though like I said before, Percy is no longer in any danger, but I have no idea when he will awaken." Hestia said talking to the parents, but then looked at me.

"Zoe, if you're worried that I've brought them onto Olympus, don't be. I'm sure Zeus would understand, for a lack of better word. Also don't be wary of me, I'm still the same Hestia I always been." Hestia said with a smile as I nodded.

 **Percy's POV**

Darkness . . . endless darkness . . . I feel really weak . . . as if I was drowning, but had no more strength to continue keeping myself afloat. Speaking of that, how long have I been here? I'm I really being swallowed by the darkness or have I always been here; here in this darkness, and I'm just feeling it's weight pushing down on me? I let myself ponder this, until my eyes drooped down and felt like they were being forced down. Now that I'm thinking about them, I am feeling really tired . . . perhaps it's best to sleep, and let this darkness consume me.

"Don't give up!" A voice pleaded to me, it sounded really familiar, like it's always been there when I need it.

'Who are you?' I wondered aloud as it spoke again.

"Who I am isn't important right now! Now is the time for you to recover, regain the strength to recover!" The voice said filling me with strength.

"You're right . . . I do have the strength! I shouldn't give into this darkness and I should continue fighting it!" I said as I began resisting the effects of the darkness around me, and soon I was rewarded by the darkness starting to give way to cracks of light. The more I resisted the bigger the cracks became and I even felt less tired. So I continued fighting the darkness until light engulfed me and I found myself in a room I didn't recognize. I tried to look around but found my whole body feeling like it was heavier than ever, but even so, I tried to lift myself with my arms only for them to collapse letting me plop back onto the mattress, leaving me to only get a good look at the ceiling and found that it was a very nice ceiling. However I didn't get a chance to admirer it long as a click and the sound of some hinges opening filled the room. I figured it was a door, and tried to get a look where it was but I still couldn't move. Instead I decided to let out a frustrated sigh. Soon after I hear footsteps rushing over to the right of the bed I was on and I found a strange sight. It looked as if a Persian princess was looking down on me, only she had blue hair. I could feel my eyes widen and I took a few blinks to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but found that both the princess and blue stayed. She laughed at my reaction as I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment and a bit because I liked her laugh. Afterwards she helped me sit up and I got a good look around the room. I found that the walls were painted a nice red, while the carpets were blue. There was a door across from me. I looked to my left and found a chestnut dresser next to the bed and in the across from that was a desk. There was only one window, in between the desk and dresser. I also found that it gave a very nice homey feeling. I wouldn't mind having this room as mine. With a smile I turned back the girl, in which she smiled back at me.

"I see you like your new room, your moms both tried to make it so you would like it but they often got into arguments about its appearance. So they decided to let you finish decorating the rest." She said as I recognized the voice.

"Zoe!?" I asked in surprise but there was something about what she said bothered me.

"You said moms . . . not mom and dad . . . why?" I asked as my most resent memories appeared in my mind.

"Oh yeah . . ." I said as I looked down, Zoe obviously noticed my sadness and tried to change the topic.

"W-Well you should talk a look at yourself! Your looks aren't' the way they use to be!" Zoe said as I tried to stand up, but my body was quick to remind me that it was up to the task yet. Zoe gave me a weak smile that I knew meant she was sorry. She then quickly cleared her throat.

"Palace, please give us a mirror!" Zoe commanded I gave her a weird look, but she waved her hand at the door, motioning for me to look that way, with a smirk and soon a mirror was brought in by automatons. They set it down and nodded at us before leaving. I felt Zoe stare at me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her, instead I looked at myself in shock. My hair and eyes were red! Like blood red! My hair wasn't even unruly either it was perfectly strait! I also noticed it was way longer than it used to be. I grabbed it with a shaky hand and lifted it to my face. Surprisingly it was soft. It was then I noticed I wasn't as tan as I was before, I was still tan, but not as if I hanged out on the beach everyday tan. I heard Zoe giggle at me.

"I take it that you're okay with your new looks?" She said as I nodded, it was a nice change. Especially since I didn't have a constant reminder that I was . . . disowned . . . I though and the memory mad me sadder than before. Zoe must have noticed this as she placed a hand on mine.

"Hey now . . . don't fall deeper, your former father didn't deserve to have you as his son. You have a better parent now." She said as I added things up. Only one god, or rather goddess, had the same features that I now have.

"Do you mean Hestia is my new godly parent? Is that why you said moms?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, but just so you know she didn't adopt you, you are her son by blood. There's not even a trace of Poseidon in you anymore." She said as I stared at her in amazement.

"H-How? I didn't know that could even happen!" I said as Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, from what I was told, when Posiedon disowned you; it took all of his essence from your body and soul. Without it being a part of you, your existence started to fall apart. Hestia couldn't allow that after everything you've done, so she put her own essence inside of you and your body adapted to her essence.

"This is going to get some getting used to." I said as the girl next to me smiled. Until I realized more questions that needed to be asked.

"Zoe, how are you alive? Where are we? And how did you get blue hair?" I asked, giving her a confused look at the last question; this caused her to start laughing. I frowned at her, but she looked at me again and my frown made her laugh even more. I looked away a bit embarrassed as she finally started calming down.

"Sorry, sorry! I just wasn't expecting that last question, and the look on your face made it even better!" She started as I huffed, making her force out any more laughter.

"Alright I'm calm, but are you sure you don't know where we are?" She asked as I thought for a bit before the answer came out of hiding, and I frowned in disapproval at my mind.

"We're in Hestia's Palace right now aren't we?" I asked as Zoe nodded.

"Yeah we are, but she's isn't here right now but I don't know where she headed off to. But as for me being alive, well I guess it's because of your bond, and mine, through Riptide. Do you know it shattered?" She said as I felt my heart sink. I loved Riptide, it was the best sword ever . . .

"No . . . sorry." I said feeling bad that her sword was gone but she waved it off.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not upset over it. In fact I'm glad it happen or else I wouldn't be here right now because, when I made Riptide, I made it out of my immortal-self and when it shattered it returned to how it was before. Namely me, this caused my soul to be dragged down to my newly formed body." She told me as I chuckled.

"That must have been an experience." I told her as she groaned loudly.

"Don't get me even started; the reviving was fine, everything else up to a few days ago? Not so fun, it really sucks having to relearn how to walk, readjust to eating, sleeping, and other things." She said mumbling near the end. I as I chuckled at that until I remembered another thing.

"How long was I out?" I asked as Zoe sighed.

"About two months . . ." She said as I looked at her in shock.

"Two month? Really?" I asked in complete shock as she nodded.

"Hey, count yourself lucky because if Hestia didn't do what she did . . . well let's just say you wouldn't be aware of anything right now." She said as I a felt a bit warm hearing what Hestia did.

"She really did that for me?" I asked as she smiled.

"Of course, after all you've done for them, and the fact that you're family . . . Hestia couldn't allow you to die like that.' Zoe explained as she put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"How about you rest a bit more, I'll tell your birth mom that you're awake. Alright?" Zoe said as she started leaving the room, until I stopped her.

"Wait! How is my mom, um, birth mom on Olympus?" I asked as Zoe gave a small chuckle.

"Oh you'll see!" She said as she chuckled a bit more as she left. Then I got a really weird feeling, like my body was becoming dehydrated. My mouth even started to get dryer . . . what's going on? It must be because I was out for so long. My body just needs water after two months. Then I heard the door open again and found my mom, Sally, rushing over to me. Tears welled in her eyes when she saw me.

"Percy! My little boy! I'm so relieved that you're awake!" My mom said as she hugged me.

"H-Hey mom, i-it's been awhile. H-How are yo-you and P-Paul?" I asked while my voice started cracking from the dryness I was experiencing. This caught the attention of my mom who looked at him.

"Something wrong Percy?" She asked as tried clearing my throat by found it to be useless.

"S-Sorry, m-my throat is re-really dry. Perhaps I ca-can get som-some water?" I asked as my mom nodded and she waved her hand making a glass cup with water in appear. My mind, quickly ignored the magically appearing water and I grabbed and started gulping down the water faster than I thought ever possible. After the cup was empty, I noticed that I was still thirsty. I looked at my mom with a small embarrassed smile.

"Do you h-have anymore, maybe a gallon sized one?" I asked with a nervous chuckle as she nodded stunned at my drinking speed and made a jug of water to appear and I quickly drank it all. After that I felt immensely better.

"Whoa, that hit the spot! I never felt so thirsty before!" I exclaimed as Zoe walked in with a try of food. She must have seen me chug the gallon because she was standing there with wide eyes.

"Should . . . Should I bring more food?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No thanks, I was just really thirsty. What you brought is enough." I said as Zoe nodded and handed me the try. On it was a few slices of pizza, I was going to start eating until I noticed that my mom and Zoe didn't have any.

"Hey . . . where's you food?" I asked as my mom chuckled.

"Oh we already ate. Please enjoy yourself Percy." She said as Zoe nodded. I thanked them and started eating. The pizza didn't last long and after wiping my hands clean. I decided to ask my mom a question about the magically appearing water.

"So, how did you make the water appear mom? As far as I know, only gods can do that." I said as my mom smiled.

"Well, I guess you could thank Hestia for it. While I'm no god, she made me close to on. I'm higher in power than the Hunters of Artemis, but lower than minor gods. Whatever she did made me and Paul able to go upon Olympus without any hassle." She explained as my eyes widen.

"How powerful is she?" I asked as a new voice answered me.

"Strong enough to do what I do without any trouble from anyone, not even the fates can control me. Though there is still secrets that I still need to keep secret for now." The voice said as I looked at the door and found Hestia standing there with a warm smile. She walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Now how are you my child? Are you feeling alright?" She asked and I could see love in her eyes. I nodded and she smiled grew bigger.

"That's good, now let's leave Percy to rest some more. We'll begin helping you fully recover; call any of us for help, okay?" She said and asked as I nodded. She then started leading my other mom and Zoe out of the room. After they left I continued to think deeply on things that have happened. I knew that the old Percy Jackson has died, and a new one needs to take his place. I need to decide who I am now, and what I will do from now on. The second chapter of my life is now over and now the third one will begin. I wonder what it has in store for me now.

 **Finished! I hope this chapter is just as good as the last ones. As before, any problems there are, I'll fix. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Things Are Brewing

**Chapter Four: Things Are Brewing**

 **Just so you are aware, I might put in some things of other things such as movies, game and others to help show where Hestia has been. I'll let you guys and gals imagine how those adventures went for her. Also sorry for the late, late arrival I could say many things to justify my lateness, but it still is late. Anyways he's the new chapter.**

 **Third Person's POV**

It has be a few weeks since Percy awakened and he's finally becoming accustomed to daily life again. He still found it weird to have long red hair, but it was fine. However what did bother him was that his mother won't let him leave her palace since he lost his powers and sword, and she doesn't want to risk him going out undefended. There was also the fact that he's dead, and being discovered would be bad. He soon realized that both of his moms seem to be always competing to be top mom; which he also found weird since his mom never was competitive while growing up. To clear any confusion, he decided to continue calling Sally mom, and start calling Hestia mother. Little did he know was that Sally took this as a victory. Now the day's just begun for Percy and as he gets up to got to the kitchen he hears the usual: His moms fighting, again, upon getting closer he could hear what they were fighting about.

"NO! Percy will want blue pancakes for breakfast!" Sally yelled out as Hestia quickly replied.

"Really, I believe he would be happier with blue French toast." Hestia said as they continued to argue. Percy just entered to the kitchen in Hestia's palace and looked around. His two moms were cooking like mad as Zoe sat at the table looking at the two go in their cooking contest. Percy then went over to her and sat next to her as he too began to watch the food battle.

"How long have they been at this?" He asked as Zoe looked to him

"About ten minutes, give or take." She replied as she looked back to the competing mothers.

"Where's Paul?" Percy asked her as Zoe turned back to him.

"He went to work early." She said as Percy nodded, Paul still like teaching and since he wasn't bound by the ancient laws, he was able to continue teaching. Percy decided to dwell on what his mother told him and what happened a week ago.

 **Flashback**

"Percy, there's many things that you need to do now that you're my son. Currently the major one is getting your powers under control before they either crush you or make your body burst." She said as she grabbed a lock of Percy's hair.

"I'm the only thing that's keeping that from happening. Your hair is a big part of this process, it may sound strange but the length represents the amount of power that inside you and outside you. The longer it is shows that you have more power inside you, the shorter it is, is the opposite. I'm forcing your power to be in the right mixture of the two. Though soon my hold will fad, it will signal that the essence that I injected into you is now yours, before that we must get you to control it, by using a medium. That is what an Olympian God's symbol of power is used for." Hestia explained as Percy spoke up.

"Why would I need one then, I'm not a god." Percy said as Hestia chuckled.

"That's simple, the amount I put inside you, even if it was a mere fraction of my power, is easily equal to the power an Olympian has to their disposal." She said as Percy eyes widened at the claim.

'How . . . How powerful is she?' Percy thought as his mother continued.

"What item do you prefer for it to be, it can be a weapon or a random object; though having it as a weapon is the best choice." Hestia said as the desired object became clear.

"I want a sword, like riptide was." Percy said instantly as Hestia smiled.

"I figured you would say that, so let me show you my hidden armory." Hestia said a she helped Percy walk to another part of her Palace, where they faced a blank wall.

"Mother . . . there's nothing here." Percy said as Hestia grinned.

"Oh there isn't?" She said a she snapped her fingers and a door appeared. Percy looked surprised at the appearance of the door.

"Like myself, my palace has many secrets." She explained a she opened the door and walked them in. Percy's eyes widen as he saw rows and rows of weapons.

"Do you use all of these?" Percy asked as Hestia shook her head.

"No, I only use one, but I've been on many adventures, adventures that were entertaining and ones that were sad. These are mementos of those adventures" Hestia said a she looked she at a blade that seemed to have a white glow around it and a navy blue hilt that seemed to be wings and a yellow diamond in the center of the hilt, she laid a hand on the blade before passing it as she continued to show Percy around.

"Chose wisely son, the weapon you pick is the one that will hold your power, you'll be bonded to it." She said as Percy looked around and saw a grey sword; everything was grey about it, from the blade to the hilt. It had nothing special at first glance, but Percy felt drawn to it. Hestia saw the blade he looked at and smirked. She grabbed it off the wall and turned so Percy can look at it better.

"You really want this old blade? Surely there's another one that's better." Hestia said as Percy shook his head.

"No, this blade seems to call me. I know this blade is the one for me." Percy said as Hestia smiled.

'Never though that the twin blade to my weapon would be the one he'd picked, then again he is my son.' Hestia thought as she looked over the blade and handed it to Percy. His eyes widened upon receiving the blade.

"Whoa, is this even a blade, it feels light, too light to be a real weapon." Percy said as Hestia frowned at him.

"Son, don't you know not to take everything at face value?" She asked as then summoned a sword that was long, nearly its owner's height, but it looked like it was just pulled from the fire of a forge. Where the guard would be was a chain that wrapped around her hand and up her arm a bit, shielding them from being hurt.

"This very blade is the twin to the sword you hold. It may look like nothing, but its potential is so great that even I don't know what will happen. It's known as a Soul Sword. It's only able to be made by, and used by, immortals-" She said as Percy interrupted her.

"Then there's not point of trying to use it." He said as making Hestia frown at him and bop his head.

"OW!" Percy cried out as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Let me finish, my child. Soul Blades are crafted a bit differently than how an Olympian's symbol of power is; it used part of their immortal soul to do so. Now unlike a symbol of Power, the Soul Blades will only let the immortal it's bonded to use it. However there is a way for a child of said immortal use." Hestia said as she made her blade disappear and held up two fingers

"There are two things that absolutely must be in order to work. First the blade must not have a full connection to the immortal it was made for; and second, we must insert part of your soul into this blade. Since my essence is inside you, it will act as a bridge for your soul piece to enter it, having a different essence would make this impossible. Now here is the tricky part, since you're still mortal it'll be more painful for my essence to make the connection to the essence inside the sword. While it will hurt, a lot, there will be no danger of dying during this process. Most that will happen is that you will feel weaker for a while. Do you wish to proceed?" She asked her son as Percy nodded.

"Yes, I know this blade is the one for me, I can feel it." He told her as she nodded.

"Very well, but one last thing. Once this process is finished, you can never reverse this, you'll be bonded to this blade forever." She said to confirm her son's wishes. Percy looked at the grey blade and then back to Hestia and nodded.

"Let us begin." She said as she lifted her hand to Percy's chest, making it glow a bright orange and stuck it into his chest.

 **Flashback End**

Percy was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed Sally and Hestia had finished their food battle and held out a plate of the food they finished preparing.

"Taste it!" They both said as they glared at each other. Percy felt his nerves go nuts as he looked at the two. Zoe next to him chuckled at his dilemma as she watched with a smirk. Sighing Percy took a fork and stuck into Hestia's French Toast, then tore a piece off and put it in his mouth and began chewing it while making it clear that he's taking deep consideration of her cooking. Afterwards he did the same with Sally's pancakes. Percy then sat back and thought deep on the breakfast he had tasted.

"Well, both were good, really good." He started as the two leaned in closer.

"But, I got to go with mom on this one." Percy finished as Hestia groaned at her defeat.

"But home cooking have something I've always done, how did she beat me?!" She cried out as Percy nodded.

"Don't get me wrong it was amazing mother, but you make it the normal way. Mom does it with her own recipe, I just really like the way she makes things." Percy explained as Sally laughed at Hestia's defeat.

"OF COURSE!" Hestia yelled out at the obvious difference. Percy smiled nervously and soon breakfast returned to normal and the four ate in silence. Though Percy, while eating thought about how strange his mother has been behaving lately. She's way more competitive than he ever thought she would be. She also seems to be getting bigger, which is strange since she has an exercise routine that she's been keeping up. So the only logical option here is . . .

"Mom, are you pregnant?" Percy asked as he got a mixed reaction from the women at the table. Zoe burst into laughter, Hestia started choking on her food, and Sally started to studded.

"W-What m-makes yo-you think th-tha-that?" She asked as Percy was now convinced that she was pregnant and gave his mom look that made her give up on trying to lie to him.

"Yeah, I am . . . I wanted to tell you at a better time, but I guess you are much more observant now since your Hestia's son." Sally said as Hestia started to laugh at the obvious jab at her brother.

Now all there is to tell you is that I'm friends with A-" Sally said as the something hit the floor. Everyone looked over and their eyes widened by what they saw. Amphitrite was kneeling on the ground and her head was down. She was bleeding, but not the golden blood of the gods: Ichor. Instead a shiny black liquid fell from her wounds.

"AMPHITRITE!" Everyone yelled Amphitrite looked up at them and one eye was gouged out. She coughed up more black liquid, and held a blue orb that had a lighter blue swirling in it.

"S-Sally, tak-take the remaining of my-my power, wi-with it, al-all will be explained." She choked out as Sally was hesitant at first but grabbed the orb. Amphitrite smiled a bit before she slowly faded away. Hestia looked down as she started to silently cry. Sally eyes widened and she started to cry as well.

"What happened?" Zoe and Percy yelled together as Hestia looked at them and her eyes were flames as she looked at them.

"Something unforgivable, someone made her fade." She said as the three's eyes widened.

"W-What! How?!" Percy asked as Hestia looked to Sally.

"Sally, absorb the orb, what she gave you is the remaining of herself-her essences-she'll live on through you." Hestia said as Sally nodded and slowly the orb disappeared into Sally. Instantly after, her eyes widened.

"From what I can tell from her memories and thoughts; a man, a clear-sighted mortal, attacked her. He used a black crystal that seemed to draw things into it. It shaped almost like a dagger, and he used it to try and take her essence from her. Faster than she could even see, he stabbed the blade, into Amphitrite, and it to her it felt like it was drinking it from her. Though, Triton soon arrived and broke the process from completing it. However he was stable by it, and knowing that his mother was too weak to fight back, begged her to escape but the damaged was done. She was already fading, so she wanted to give me her remaining essence as her final way to say sorry." Sally said as Hestia nodded and turned to leave, but stopped before exiting the door.

"Percy when you're feeling better, be ready to train." She said as Percy called out to her.

"Wait mother! What is happening?" He asked as Hestia turned to face him her face was grim.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to confirm it." She said as she left. Afterwards Sally informed Percy about why Amphitrite gave her remaining essence and what kind of relationship they had before.

 **With Hestia**

Hestia suddenly appeared in a dark room, no more like an empty space.

"What's going on?" She called out as a voice answered her almost instantly.

"I don't know what you are speaking of Hestia, but I promise I am not the culprit here." It replied as Hestia growled.

"Oh really? Who else can make VOID CRYSTALS?" Hestia said but yelled the last part, the voice stayed quiet as Hestia began to lose her cool.

"Two gods are gone because of this thing, and I swear, if I find out that you are behind this I'll pay you a visit again." Hestia said as she turned to leave, but the voice suddenly spoke up.

"W-Wait!" It called out and Hestia stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm not behind this! I swear! Maybe . . . it's her . . ." It said as Hestia turned around faster than the voice thought possible.

"I ended her thousands of years ago." Hestia claimed as the voice nervously spoke again.

"W-Well I know that . . . b-but she was once part of me . . . and since I'm still alive . . . t-there is a chance . . ." The voice said as Hestia nodded in understanding.

"I understand, make sure to keep an eye out for any more trouble. I'll prepare." The goddess said as she left the empty space.

 **With the others, after Hestia left**

Zoe and Percy sat alone in the kitchen, Sally left to morn for her friend that had fallen in solitude, Percy wanted to be there for her, but Zoe told him it was something that she needed to do alone, until she is ready to accept his help.

"You know Percy; I've been meaning to ask you something. For someone with such strong ties to loyalty, you seem pretty okay after only about two and a half months since the betrayal." Zoe said as Percy nodded.

"I thought that it was strange too, I mean, I didn't feel anything dark against them. It was like it vanished." Percy admitted as Zoe was confused, having no anger against what happened is weird. It also worried her, if Percy was unknowing bottling the anger and hate . . . for someone, a demigod, as powerful as Percy were to lose it, Zoe shuddered even thinking about it. Whatever that was to come, Zoe promised herself that she wouldn't let Percy go through it alone.

 **Percy's POV**

What a way to start off the morning. I say that, but I feel really tired all of a sudden. Must be pushing it, I'm still not to full strength yet. Perhaps I'll take a quick nap. I opened my door and walked over to my bed before throwing myself on top of it and quickly dozed off, or at least I thought I did. Right now I was floating in a black void. Below me is a gigantic ball of water. Above me was something like what the mortals think the sun is; only it had fire flowing into it. Looking at it, it was quiet beautiful, but I wasn't allowed to admire it for long because I suddenly felt a dragging force pull me towards the water. I panicked since I can't tell if this is a dream or reality and I was going to face one of my, now real, fears; drowning. I held my breath as I splashed into the ball, but I didn't stop there. I was pulled deeper and deeper until I was surrounded by a dark turquoise color. I hear something swim behind me, but turning I found nothing there. I turned back only to see a serpent like creature in front of me. Its skin was light blue and its eyes were a navy blue. It hummed at me after a bit.

" _It seems we finally meet Percy, well face to face that is._ " It said in a smooth voice, I couldn't tell its gender from its voice, it then noticed I was holding my breath and laughed.

" _There is no need to hold nonexistent breath. You're in your mind Percy, breath is meaningless here._ " It told me as I took a chance I found that she was right, though I felt really weird for not breathing.

"Who are you and how do you know me? Also why do you sound familiar" I asked as the serpent circled me.

" _We are one and the same Percy. Ever since you were just a baby, I've been with you. Granted I was forced into a hibernated state because of your former connection to the sea, but I was still there. After becoming Hestia's son and Poseidon's essence disappeared, I was finally reawakened. It was I who urged you to continue push through the darkness._ " It spoked to me as the serpent stopped in front of me.

" _As for what I am, I am an old species that is nearly extinct. I am known as a Symbiont. I hail from a tribe know as Water Serpents, I was part of the noble family in that tribe. That is the reason I can speak to you now, only noble symbionts can keep their minds after merging with another species._ " It said as it drew closer.

" _With me you are able to breath underwater, survive only on water, and survive the pressures of any body of water. These things were nulled by Poseidon's essence, but with them gone, they resurface so no need to keep that fear of drowning._ " It said as I felt relieved about that bit of information

"When did we become one?" I asked as the serpent chuckled.

" _We became one when that snake attacked you when you were a baby; luckily I was using the creature as a form of transport otherwise I would never have found my host_." It a said as I remembered the sun like object.

"What's that sun doing here?" I asked as the serpent hummed confusion before bring us to the surface of the sphere and started at it.

" _I don't know this is new for me as well. Perhaps it is the power from Hestia finally gathering in one place because of the sword_." It replied as I nodded in understanding before I suddenly wondered something.

"What's your name?" I asked as the serpent seemed taken back by my question.

" _My . . . name? We symbionts don't realty use names that much, but you may give me one if you wish_." It told me as I though it over.

"How about the name Misu?" I asked as the serpent thought it over and nodded.

" _I like it, Misu it is then_." The serpent said as I smiled at it and then notice I was fading.

" _Seems you are waking up, until next time then Percy._ " Misu said as it disappeared back into the depths of the water. Soon I awoke to see my mother standing over me.

"Get up, it's time we start training." She said grabbing me and flashing away.

 **There's the end of this chapter and as always tell me what you think and until next time, see you later!**


End file.
